


Winning The Game

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "I know how you love to play games."In an AU where Goku was found by a different Sanzo, Nii jianyi would like to play a game with his favorite pet.





	Winning The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by seiten-taisei on Tumblr.

The leather of the whip was cool in his palm, and Nii dragged it over his own skin, feeling every ridge and bump running over his flesh. Then, he turned around, gripping it tight by the handle, to the shadow of the figure knelt supplicant on the bed, hands tied behind his back, legs held in place by chains on the post like any wild animal might be. 

He’d plucked a monkey from a cave during a rainstorm, and had tamed him into a fine pet.

“I know how you love to play games.” Nii stood over the young man, so much bigger than he’d been when he’d found him, albeit lanky, wan and thin, and yet much quieter, much more obedient than most wild beasts. He watched Nii, gold eyes gleaming in the dim light from the desk lamp, the muscles of his bare chest already tense. The shattered and reassembled remnants of some talisman, one that Nii had seen broken during one of the young man’s tantrums, hung around his neck, held together with some chains imbued with the only holy powers he ever bothered to use for a practical purpose. Nii couldn’t fix whatever magic halted the uncontrollable side of his pet, but the risk was somewhat part of the fun. Nii smirked as the young man studied him, so perceptive, and wondered briefly what he was searching for in his face. “How about a little round of taboo, my pet? I’ll tell you words you can’t say, and you won’t say them, no matter what.”

“Goku.” His voice was a rasp, duller than the light in his room. “My name… it’s Goku…”

“I don’t think I’m in the mood for that conversation again.” Nii cracked the whip beside him and circled behind him. The young man flinched, but he didn’t even try to strain against his bonds anymore. Nii’s dick twitched in his pants with anticipation, but the young man didn’t even flinch at the tiny flash of spark as the whip crackled against the tile anymore.

Nii would change that.

“You can’t say please. If you do, I’ll use something harder.” Nii looped the whip, then brought the loop down onto his bare back. The young man bit his lip hard, and Nii could see his lip dig in every time he laid another lash across his back. He finally released a wordless little cry, and Nii rubbed his palm across the rising welts. “Good boy. Now, you can’t say stop.”

“Nii,” the boy keened back, shuddering as the welts on his back reddened.

Nii responded with another crack of the whip across his back. “Don’t say that, either.” His pretty pet just whined again. Nii threw the whip back and snatched a crop. “No complaining.” He brought the leather end of the crop down onto him. Goku squirmed, but kept his mouth shut tight. “Good boy.” Nii brought the crop down again, then again, then  _again_.

“You can say something, can’t you?” Nii brought the crop down. He was begging for an excuse, dying for one, wanting to take him deeper and deeper into the dark. However, as his pet, his Goku, leaned into the abuse, Nii could see him mouthing prayers, eyes wide as they searched for a light that must have been in his mind, in a place Nii couldn’t or maybe didn’t want to see. 

Then, the temptation: “You can say no.” Goku kept mouthing prayers, something either profound or profane, and somehow, that burned in Nii. His insides blazed with rage, but his libido was on fire. He could feel his erection pressing against his zipper as Goku writhed and whined in pain so intense it had to be pleasure by now. 

Nii worked his cock out and held it tight, but Goku must have smelled it, keening wordlessly, and Nii finally heard some of what he was whispering:

“Hold on, hold on, it’s there, it’s there–”

Nii jerked his dick in his hand. “Goku.” Goku seemed to lock up, eyes wide, searching for the light, and he sighed and slumped.

“Yes,” he whispered, and Nii could smell his spend. Two quick jerks to his own dick and his need was sated, all over Goku’s back. Goku shuddered at the sensation, then shivered as it cooled there. Nii tossed the crop aside, tucked his dick back in, and used the sheet to wipe him clean.

“There’s a good boy,” he whispered, and ran his palm down the young man’s back, feeling every ridge of scar tissue and every knob of his spine, and forcing himself not to even think of what he insisted what his name. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up and fed. We’ve got work to do.”

“Mm. I’m hungry.” He smiled vaguely as Nii unlocked the chains from his ankles and worked him to his feet. He still had to quash that little quirk out, but Nii still couldn’t help but enjoy finding ways to snuff him.

He could keep his pet in the dark as long as he wanted, as far from the sun as he so desired. He just had to let him have the occasional win. He would never know how dark the darkness could be unless he gave him his glimpses of light.


End file.
